London's Secrets
by littlemissbowtielover
Summary: Kurt Hummel is an intellectual genius who is a consulting detective living alone in London. Blaine Anderson is also a detective but has never heard of the blue eyed man before. When he does he gets sucked into a world of crime, murder...and love.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting alone in the large expanse of his own apartment, Kurt Hummel watched the nightlife below him through the window. London seemed so quaint until you turned down the lights and it suddenly becomes a living death trap. Of course nobody knew it was- well, not many.

So many people wondered around the streets and alleyways, not even thinking whether it was safe. To put it simply- they were all idiots. Yes...So many naive idiots.

A soft patter of paws against the wooden floors drew him out of his deep thoughts. Turning his head but not his body, Kurt smiled as his Persian cat slinked into the bedroom with small, graceful stretches of its beautifully coated legs.

"Good evening Venustas," he greeted with a curtly nod as though she were an actual human. To him she was better than any human. Humans didn't carry such a beautiful grace as she did. The elegant creature approached the thoughtful man once again after stopping midway as her owner spoke her name.

Jumping up onto the ledge Kurt was currently sitting on, Venustas purred as she curled up in his lap. Drawing his attention away from the feline, the blue eyed man observed the streets below with a relaxed eye. A short, unassuming man caught his gaze through the streetlight.

Kurt hummed as he took in the appearance of him.

"Mmm, his clothes haven't been cleaned properly within two weeks judging by the light layer of yellow on his white shirt. He has just come back from a weeklong trip in Mexico because of the particular colour of his tan- I can tell simply by the shade of his skin. His eyes are bloodshot from overuse of alcohol. The indication that the cause of the irritated eyes is alcohol is supplied by the fact he looks weak and tired due to lack of vitamin B since he only lives off of alcohol.

Also, his nails are brittle and peeling- signs of alcohol over use too. Then, judging by the way he stumbled slightly with his right foot and supported himself perfectly on his left foot, making the small trip almost undetectable, indicates his currently alcohol induced mind is so familiar with the routine it became a subconscious routine for him."

Venustas rubbed her head against his hand as he spoke, finding the man's voice soothing to her sensitive ears. Kurt looked down at her and smiled once again.

"Is it strange that I find the company of a cat more welcoming than a human?" he wondered to himself aloud. Venustas rolled her head back to gaze at him with her entrancing golden eyes.

"You're right, it is...But maybe if I met a human with an IQ bigger than their shoe size I would have a better look towards them all."

With a flick of his wrist, Kurt drew the curtains one handed, secluding himself from reality until morning. The dull, yellow glow from the streetlamps reached through the small gap between the two fabrics but other than that the room was pitch black. Knowing exactly the right footing between the bed and himself, the blue eyed man walked perfectly over to his bed with the cat cradled in his bare arms.

His muscular chest gleamed within the small light given as he laid himself down in the silk covers with a sigh. A small tongue licked out at his bicep followed by a soft, tiny head nuzzling itself into his upper arm.

"Goodnight Venustas,"

With that the two flat mates fell asleep contently.


	2. Chapter 2

The artificial shrill of his blackberry woke Kurt from his slumber. Rubbing at his eyes, the blue eyed man sat up, picking up the phone and answering it.

"What?" he demanded in a low croaky voice.

"Mr Hummel, we have another case..." a familiar voice told him seemingly nervous by the tremor in his young voice. Completely awake now, Kurt shot out of bed with an excited smile.

"What type?" he asked whilst running over to his wardrobe and choosing his best Armani suit. He lived for these days.

"It's a murder sir." The voice responded with a sigh. Kurt muffled the microphone on his chest as he fist pumped the air. For some, playing video games or watching movies was fun but for this man, murders were. This case, he knew, was serious since the police never called unless they couldn't handle it (which, to be honest, was a lot.)

"Same time, same place?" he asked as he grabbed a white shirt to put under his black suit. Another sigh came from the other end. Kurt rolled his eyes at the reluctance of the man. For some reason the police didn't like him all that much but they couldn't go without his brains.

"Yes Mr Hummel...same time .Same place."

Without saying goodbye, Kurt ended the call and got dressed quickly into his suit, unbuttoning two buttons from the top of his shirt like usual and grabbing a pair of black formal shoes to complete the outfit.

Closing his bedroom door, the blue eyed man walked into the kitchen, finding Venustas asleep on the floor.

"Mmm, I was wondering where you went." He hummed as he went over to her slowly waking form. The small feline opened one golden eye, curious as to what the noise was. Realising it was her owner, Venustas purred and got up with a stretch.

Smiling down at her, Kurt went over to the cupboard to get some cat food. Venustas meowed loudly after noticing the tin in his slender hands. Placing the food in her bowl, the blue eyed man finally made his way out of the apartment into the busy London streets.

Business men wove through the average pedestrians with an attempt to look proper and professional. The sight of them always made Kurt roll his eyes as he walked past them. One particular man walked past and he decided to observe. He was a smoker judging by his yellow, weak nails and the way he coughed every so often. Cigars. The man was also an ex fighter pilot for the RAF judging by his left thumb.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Kurt realised he had reached the police headquarters already. Fast paced, he jumped up the steps to reach the door which he threw open unceremoniously. Everyone turned and rolled their eyes at the sight of him making him hum low in his throat as he took quick strides into the large meeting room.

"Your welcoming expressions always astound me..." he spoke sarcastically with a matching smile. An older man, which he recognised to be Mr Crow, got up from where he was sat at the meeting table.

"Mr Hummel, thank you for coming-"  
"Stop with the formalities please and tell me the details." Kurt cut him off, dropping down in a free chair beside a curly haired man who looked shocked at the forwardness of the blue eyed man.

Everyone else didn't seem surprised at the response of Kurt; they all simply sat back in their chairs as the Mr Crow revealed everything.

"Well, we have three murders-"  
"How?" he cut him off again impatiently, knowing the man never got to the point quick enough. The silence that met him was shocking. Kurt sat forward in his chair with his hands clasped together.

"You don't know. " It was a statement not a question. His voice was laden with disgust and disbelief. Everyone squirmed under his scrutinizing stare apart from the older man standing. Kurt flicked his gaze back over to him.

"All we know is that these are all done by the same person. Each body has no trace as to how the murderer did it...That's why we need you here Kurt." Mr Crow told him, sounding as though the last part pained him to say.

Standing up and straightening out his Armani suit, the blue eyed man sighed and gestured his hands for someone to lead him to the morgue.

Mr Crow sent an expectant look over to the curly haired man Kurt had sat next to. When he didn't respond the older man clicked his fingers.

"Anderson!"

'Anderson' blinked in surprise and looked around, finally realising he was needed. The tanned man quickly got up and went over to Kurt to lead him to the morgue when the blue eyed man turned to Mr Crow.

"Don't click at people... It makes you look like an arrogant asshole." He told him with a cringe, making everyone gasp and some hold in laughs. Mr Crow turned red raced and was about to retort when Kurt put his hands up in mock surrender and followed Anderson out of the room with his hands in his pockets casually.

The tanned man looked over at him a couple of times thinking he was being subtle but Kurt noticed.

"If you want to say something to me say it, it's annoying when people stare without talking." He murmured to Anderson with a side-glance.

"Sorry. I'm Blaine by the way..." he trailed of not knowing how to talk to this man. Kurt looked over to him with a quick smile that soon vanished.

"Kurt- but I'm sure you knew that." The blue eyed man ran his hand down the lapel of suit then adjusted his golden cufflinks. Blaine watched the quick movement with a casual eye.

"No I didn't actually," the tanned man admitted as he pushed open the door for Kurt to enter the morgue.

"You didn't?" he asked as he walked over to the concealed bodies. Blaine placed his hands in his suit pocket and shrugged.

"Nope."

"How strange..." Kurt drawled out as he pulled his blackberry from his back pocket before speaking again.

"I thought everyone knew my name..."

_**So I wanted to know if you like this so far? Let me know,**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Littlemissbowtielover **_


End file.
